Acidic Citrus
|flavor text = Although Acid Lemon likes playing in water, he is actually a landlubber. Although when he talks to others about catching fishes in water, he looks confident, with his current body and cute swim ring, this is not a convincing thing. |translate = Acid Lemon |box title = 强酸柠檬}} Acid Lemon (强酸柠檬) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It shoots acid lemonade droplets at the zombies, which corrodes metal objects and shells. Almanac Entry (translated) Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Moderate RECHARGE: Mediocre Acid Lemon causes extra damage to metal armor. Although Acid Lemon likes playing in water, he is actually a landlubber. Although when he talks to others about catching fishes in water, he looks confident, with his current body and cute swim ring, this is not a convincing thing. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will rain lemonade droplets on the zombies three times. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Combat Training': Acid Lemon has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). **'Acid Strengthen': Acid Lemon now shoots two droplets instead of one, as well as corroding Conehead Zombies' conehead. *'Level 3' **'Evolved Strong Acid': Acid Lemon can now shoot three droplets in one shot, as well as slightly corroding every zombie. **'Cell Activation': Acid Lemons has 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Acid Lemon has a chance of being boosted when planted. Costumed When costumed, Acid Lemon summons a storm of acid lemonade rain. It can also acidify the water, turning it yellow and damaging all the zombies swimming in it. Gallery Lemon Almanac.png|Almanac Entry. Acid_Lemon Lvl1 Seed Packet.png|Its Seed Packet without cost 1422842472118830.jpg|A picture of Acid Lemon and its costume. AcidLemonCostume.png|Acid Lemon's costume. AcidLemonPlantFood1.png|Costumed Plant Food ability. AcidLemonPlantFood2.png|It's Plant Food ability makes the water turn yellow. Lemon Plant HD.png|HD Acid Lemon acid lemon attacking.png|Acid Lemon about to shoot. HDAcidLemonWithCostume.PNG|HD Acid Lemon's costume Trivia *Although its costume is an inflatable inner tube, it does not allow the Acid Lemon to be planted in water without the aid of a Lily Pad. **This trait is shared by Pea-nut and its costume. *This plant appears to be the counterpart of Small Lotus. *It is the only plant to be able to change the color of the water in Big Wave Beach. *Its attack deals 1 NDS to most zombies and 3 NDS to zombies with metal on them, pre-1.4.2 *Acid Lemon coloring water is a reference of how lemonade is made. *Lemonade droplets cannot extinguish Explorer Zombie's torch or Prospector Zombie's dynamite. *In the 1.4.2 update, it now deals more damage, as it now deals 2.5 to normal zombies. It is unknown how much damage it does to metal. *Strangely enough, it cannot corrode robot zombies in the Far Future. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants